Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and a manufacturing method of the chip package.
Description of Related Art
When a chip package is manufactured, a glass sheet is often utilized to cover a surface of the chip for protecting the sensing area of the chip. In a typical chip package having a glass sheet, a dam element is disposed between the chip and the glass sheet, and thus the thickness of the dam element must be the same as a distance between the glass sheet and the chip. In other words, if the thickness of the dam element is greater, a gap between the glass sheet and the chip must be greater, too. A typical dam element is made of epoxy, and thus the thickness of the dam element is difficult to be reduced due to process limitations. When the sensing area receives an image, a flare issue is prone to occur.
In manufacturing a chip package, if a wafer is thin, it is difficult to move the wafer due to process limitations. In addition, since the tensile strength of the wafer may not sufficient, the wafer may easily be damaged by an external force. Moreover, a warpage issue of the thin wafer is prone to occur in manufacturing processes, and the sensing area of the wafer is easily polluted during manufacturing processes, such that product yield is difficult to improve.